


A Return...But Not A Happy One

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future Season 3 Spoilers, Gen, Post Miraculer, Reference to future season 3 episodes including the finale, season 3 leaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She knew she would become Queen Bee againBut she didn't think she wouldn't be happy to be Queen Bee again





	A Return...But Not A Happy One

She knew she would become Queen Bee again.

She knew the day will come. 

Akumas came and went and Queen Bee was never needed. Startrain, Kwami Buster, Gamer 2.0, Ikari Gozen, Puppeteer 2, etc. She wasn't even given the miraculous during big akumas such as Desperada and Party Crahser that required Rena Rouge & Carapace.

But today she was given the bee miraculous again, but she wished it could have been for a different reason.

Her parents had started arguing about a month ago. It didn't bother her at first since they normally bickered. 

Soon two weeks goes by and the bickering becomes full blown arguing that ends with doors slamming. Chloe, to her best tries to ignore it.

It soon becomes hard to ignore and she finds herself going over to Sabrina's house and not the other way around.

"But we normally go to-"

"We are not going to my house today. We are going to your's instead".

She dreads coming home to see her parents arguing. Some days she be "lucky" and only have to deal with her mom ranting to her about her father and agreeing with her even if she doesn't. Other lucky days she will see her father crying and she tries her best to comfort him.

About a week ago her butler, Jean comes into her room and gives Chloe her bear. He sits down her bed and talks to her about divorce and how it could happen to her parents.

"But-but they can't. Mommy and daddy can't get a divorce". She finds herself crying onto his shoulder.

Today it seemed like her parents' negative emotions got so big that it allowed Hawk Moth to akumatize them into Loveater.

Draining all the love from Paris was their power. It seemed to work as Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Viperion were fighting among each other.

And that's how Ladybug landed in front of her and gave her the bee miraculous.

And Chloe was not happy.

She should be happy that she gets to see Pollen again.

She should be happy she gets to use her power again.

She should be happy she is Queen Bee again.

But she's not. 

The entire battle all she thinks about is that word. Divorce

After defeating Loveater, she gives the miraculous back and walks home. When she gets home she sees her father and mother standing in the hallway. At first she's gets excited and thinks they have worked everything out. But then she sees her mother's angry face and her father's face that indicated he had been crying.

"Chloe, sweetie" her father starts. "I-we-well...well-we....have..."

"We are getting a divorce!" her mother says.

Chloe's heart rips.

"And you are coming to New York with me" her mother says.

And then it breaks.

Her mother orders her to go back her things and Chloe finds herself in her room crying.

As she cries, she hears a familiar sound enter her room and soon hears a familiar voice.

"Miracle Queen"


End file.
